Don't Leave Me
by graciemae172
Summary: Tori get's involved in a car accident. Jade and her had just had an argument and Tori has to be taken to hospital. JORI!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this anymore Jade, I have had enough of arguing with you." Tori said, tears streaming down her face as she turned on her heel and walked away from Jade. The goth was speechless she never wanted anything to turn out like this, she knew that Tori was the one for her, and she loved her with all her heart, she was the only one who went through all the walls to get to Jade, and make sure Jade knew she cared. "No, Tori don't leave. Please." Jade said her voice was trembling and it hurt her to speak because the lump in her throat she choked on. She never got an answer, Tori was already at the road, just about to cross over. "**Watch out Tori!**" She screamed as she rugby tackled the brunette to the ground on the other side of the road. The car didn't stop, instead it carried on and sped down the road, honking his horn and shouting out of the window to move.

Tori lay on the ground, her eyes closed and hair soaked from the rain, her clothes stuck and hung off of her like a second skin. "Tori, baby, talk to me...please don't leave me Tori." Jade spoke to the girl on the ground, holding the tanned girls head in her hands and crying. She took her PearPhone and called the ambulance. "Hello ambulance please..." Jade said, she tried to stay calm but it was literally impossible for her. "We are just outside HollyWood Arts my girlfriend has been knocked to the ground, her breathing is really fast and she is knocked out...please just...please hurry." Jade spoke to the hospital service on the other side of the phone. "Hang in there baby, the ambulance, they are coming, stay with me." Jade spoke softly to her girlfriend which was lying on the ground.

A few minutes later, the ambulance appeared from around the corner, Jade looked up and saw them, she never let go of Tori, she didn't want to, she couldn't. They put the girl on a stretcher and wheeled her into the van. Jade climbed in next to her and took hold of her hand again, it was cold. Tears poured out of her eyes and she kissed Tori's hand multiple times. "I know you Tori, you are strong, hang in there baby, you are so strong." Jade whispered.

It was only a few minutes until they got to the hospital but to Jade it felt like hours, she had a sick, twisted feeling in her stomach, and she hated it.

She kept hold of Tori's hand, but eventually she had to let go when doors were slammed into her face and she was escorted back into the waiting room. "Let me go! Let me get back in there! She's my girlfriend! I love her!" Jade shouted at the woman pushing her back into the room. "I understand Miss...but for the best for you friend you need to stay in here." The woman stayed calm. 'how can she be so calm when my girlfriend could be DYING?' Jade thought to herself. "Don't tell me you understand! You don't! My **girlfriend** is in there!" The woman stopped pushing her and Jade realised that she was sat on one of the waiting seats, the woman looked in her eyes. "I **understand**." Jade looked up at her, her eyes were burning and more tears began to race down her face.

She waited in the room for hours, she didn't know what to do, or how to feel, it was all her fault, if they didn't argue none of this would have happened, and the worst part was the arguement was started by Jade.

Jade woke up, a woman was looking down at her, she recognised the face. "Excuse me miss, you can now see your friend." Fuck, Jade said inside her head, it was real, it wasn't a nightmare. "Thank you."

Jade walked into the room where her girlfriend lay asleep, she moved, she was alive, which sparked hope inside of Jade's heart. "Tori..." Jade whispered to herself, or maybe it was a little louder because Tori's eyes opened slowly. "J-Ja-Jade?" Tori looked at the goth, Jade smiled back. "Yes baby, yes it's Jadey babe." Jade speed walked closer and put her hand on the half-latina's. "Jade, I love you.." Jade smiled to herself, and lightly kissed the tanned girls lips. "I'm so sorry that I shouted at you Tori...I am so, so ,sorry...I love you so much." Tears began leaking out the corner of her eyes again but Tori slowly lifted her hand up and wiped them away. "It's okay Jade." Tori smiled, re opening the cuts around her mouth, she winced, but she was okay.

"I will never let you go Tor.."

"Okay, just **Don't Leave Me.**"


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day, Tori was allowed out of the hospital, Jade stayed every night with Tori, even though that meant they had to share a horrible, uncomfortable, fake leather bed, which gave Jade back pains, she stayed.

"Jade, guess what!" Tori said, she was nearly fully recovered now, she still had to go to the doctors for check ups sometimes but overall she was doing fine. "I guess that you are going to say, 'I'm allowed out of hospital today'" Jade teased, causing Tori to pout. "No..I wasn't gonna say that." Tori said, and looked at the floor. "Okay, then what were you gonna say?" Jade asked, and smirked. "Um...that, today...today's Thursday?" Tori looked up at Jade, the goth held the gaze and burst into laughter, causing Tori to sigh in fustration. "Babe! Haha! Today isn't even Thursday!" Jade swung and arm around her girlfriends shoulders. "It isn't? Urm..are you sure becau- ...oh" Tori said as she checked her calendar on her PearPod. Her cheeks became a deep red color. "Oh Tori, I love you." Finally the brunette started to giggle as she buried her face into her girlfriends neck. "Love you too."

The nurse came back from out in the hospital corridor with all the tablets she needed to take in case any part of her body started to become painful again, and don't hesitate to call the doctors just incase. The girl politely agreed and then walked out.

Tori took in a deep breath once she got outside. "Um..You okay there?" Jade asked raising her studded eyebrow. "Yup. It's just so fresh out here, and I haven't breathed in anything this nice for a long, long time!" Tori said excitedly. "Aww baby, let me take you somewhere you wanna go...anywhere at all." Jade said as she took her girlfriends hand and made their way to the car. "Honestly Jade, McDonalds sounds pretty good right now." Tori said. "I need some fat in meeee!" Tori said jokingly as they got in the car and drove off.

"Inside or Drive through?" Jade asked as she looked over at her girlfriend. "Um..Inside doesn't look too busy." Jade looked in through the window and agreed, and they got in there together. Jade ordered some fries and a strawberry milkshake and Tori ordered an extra large BigMac and coke. "Um, babe are you sure you are gonna be able to eat all that?" Jade raised both her eyebrows in suprise when her girlfriend nodded and started to tuck. "Oh my god..Jade this tastes so good!" Tori said with her mouth full, on show so Jade could see all the chewed up food. "Yeah...baby, you know I love you and all, but please just try and not get anymore of your chewed up food spat all over me." Jade smiled. "Sorry!" Tori said as she took another bite, which left some lettuce sticking out the side of her mouth, which Jade smiled to and poked in her girlfriends mouth with her finger.

**A few minutes later...**

"I can't believe you ate all of that!" Jade said and laughed at her girlfriend, who had some type of sauce down her chin, she wiped it off with the sleeve of her hoodie and they drove off back to Tori's house.

"That food tasted so good! So much better than hospital food, literally, all I wanted was one chip and they wouldn't let me have it." Tori pouted as the two girls walked through the front door of Tori's house.

"SURPRISE!" Voices shouted and Tori smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God!" Tori said, as her smiled gleamed brightly. Her front room had been converted from a room with a orange sofa to a party house, with banners, balloons, and confetti welcoming her back home. "Aww! You guys! Jade did you do this?" The tanned girl looked over at her girlfriend. "Yup, I wanted you to be able to celebrate your first night back at home, seeing you were so excited about it." Jade smiled at her girlfriends adorable face. The brunette jumped and latched her arms around the goth, causing them both to topple over backwards onto the couch. Tori still didn't let go, she hugged her girlfriend tight like her life depended on it. She kissed the other girl passionately, Jade wanted more, but unfortunately for her, they were cut off by a cough next to them. Tori looked up to see who it was coming from and blushed when she realised the whole gang (apart from Beck) and her parents were staring down at them.

Hours passed, everyone danced together like a big happy family, and the music played, blaring out of the big speakers that were put in there for that special night. When all of a sudden everything stopped and the light switched on. Everyone looked around confused and dazed at the amount of light that just flashed in there eyes. People were asking what was happening when Jade saw it, or should we say him. Beck.

"Tori, stay here baby." Jade lightly pecked her girlfriends lips whilst unlatching herself from the other girls waist, and she started to walk over. Soon, everybody noticed the greasy haired boy and eyes found Tori's where she stood with tears in her eyes. Beck had been the one who started rumors about Tori, the only one that had to be horrible to her, who couldn't accept her, and had hated the girl ever since she started to date his ex.

"Beck." The goth waited. "Jade." He replied quickly after, his face held a smug look. "Why are you here? You are not welcome. We are celebrating Tori finally being able to come out of hospi-" Jade was slapped across the face, being left with the burning stinging pain. "Hospital? Where you going to say Hospital Jade? If you just let me run her over then this fuss wouldn't of had to be." He said as he pushed the balloon that was floating next to him. "It was you? You did this to my Tori?" Jade asked, the hand mark was just starting to appear on her left cheek. "Well...I tried, obviously I didn't because she is still he-" A punch was thrown to his jaw, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Jade turned around where she saw a certain brunette cradling her own right hand. "Tori?" Jade asked, she had never ever known Tori to be violent. "I could tell that he was upsetting you Jade, hurting you on the inside, and I couldn't take that." She answered. Her eyes slowly wandered up from her hand to Jade's eyes, which were staring back, with love and care, then she averted her eyes to Becks body which was on the ground. Jade walked over to Tori and swung her arm around her waist. Mr. Vega was already dealing with Beck, he was handuffed and was being dragged out to the police car which waited in the driveway. "He tried to kill you." Jade told herself and her girlfriend, as if realisation just hit her. "He tried to fucking kill you!" Jade felt the anger build up inside of her, she clenched her fists, but it all started to melt when Tori rubbed the special spot on her back which was good to calm her down. "Baby, look at me...it's okay, I am okay, you are okay, we are both okay." Tori smiled.

Jade couldn't take it, she ran out of Tori's arms and upstairs. Leaving all the guests downstairs confused, along with Tori.

"Jade, baby, can I come in?" Tori asked through the bathroom door, she heard quiet sobs coming from the other side of the door, and she was relived when she twisted the door handle that the door was unlocked, she walked in silently and locked the door behind her. Jade was sat on the toilet lid, with her head in her hands. "Baby, what's wrong?" Tori walked closer and removed the girls hands from her face, revealing eyes that had been smudged with make up, and all watery, her cheeks were tear stained. Tori sat on the floor, right next to Jade's feet so they were sat opposite eachother.

"I am sorry Tori, I am sorry that I don't look after you properly I'm sorry that this has happened to you. Maybe you should leave me and find somebody better." Jade was caught off guard when a pair of lips were felt across hers. "Jade, babe, I never ever ..everrrr, want to hear you say anything like that again. If you weren't here I would be dead." Tori whispered, and smiled as she comforted the girl, before placing herself on the goths lap. "Tori, if I wasn't here, none of that would have happened." Jade said back. "Jade, if you weren't here, I wouldn't be as happy as I am now." Tori looked into Jade's eyes as she wiped the few stray last tears off of her girlfriends cheeks. "I love you Jade." She finally whispered, and held her girlfriends cheek. "I love you too Tori."

Together they walked back out of the bathroom, with eachothers hands together and fingers intertwined.


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's mom walked into the hall from around the corner. "Hey girls, everybody downstairs has left...Jade, you are very welcome to stay the night, i'm off to bed night girls." She said, and pecked the corner of Tori's mouth lightly and quickly before patting Jade on the shoulder and making her way into her own room. "Jade..you wanna stay the night? Pleeaasseee?" Tori's eyes went into big, puppy mode and she stuck her bottom lip out. "Okay..." Jade responded quietly, Tori lifted her other hand to stroke Jade's cheek, the one that had been slapped that night, which was still are rosy red color from crying a few minutes ago. "Woah! Tor, your hand!" Jade said, as she looked closer to see that the skin was swollen and purple were the bruising had taken place. "It doesn't hurt that badly Jade." Tori lied, actually her hand was throbbing and painful, but she loved Jade to much to make the other girl worried. Jade gently rubbed her finger's over Tori's knuckles, and then kissed each of them gently. "I'm so proud of you Tor." Jade looked into her girlfriends eyes and smiled. "Why?" The tanned girl asked, as she raised a brow. "You stuck up for yourself baby, you didn't let him walk all over you." Jade kissed Tori's lips, she made sure she could give as much love as she could when she kissed her, which left them both breathless, and Tori weak at the knees. "Mm...Jadee..." She moaned into the kiss. "Mmm, yes baby?" Jade answered, after pulling away from the other girls lips. "I didn't do it for me...I didn't punch him for me, I done it for you, he slapped you, and nobody..ever..is allowed to hurt my Jade." Tori smiled, she had a tiny faint scar above her lip, to which Jade stroked lightly.

"Shall we go to sleep baby?" Tori asked, as she hugged her girlfriend as tightly as she could. "Okay, but first let me get some ice for your hand, stay up here, I will be up in a minute." Jade said, with one last peck on the lips. Tori went into the bedroom and Jade ran on downstairs. Mr. Vega was downstairs now, back inside the house. "Hi, Mr. Vega, um, Mrs. Vega said I could stay here tonight, i'm just getting some ice for Tori's hand.." Jade said and gave a cheesy smile, she wasn't good with adults, let alone parents, she didn't know what it was like, seeing she brought herself up and she had to teach herself things, her parents were never there. "Oh that's okay Jade, you are family now, as long as you keep our daughter happy, you are always welcome here, and don't you worry about Beck, at the moment we are keeping him in prison, so he stays there for a month at first, then you can make the choice if you girls would like to speak about what happened, which I suggest you do, we can keep him in longer." He smiled back, Jade went to the freezer and got an ice pack for Tori, and made her way back upstairs and into Tori's room.

Tori was already asleep when she got there, it was a bit odd really, she was kind of, half on the bed and half off, and she had her panties and socks on, but no pants and she had a big button up shirt on, which was still unbuttoned, which Jade was pretty sure used to belong to her, but she didn't mind. The goth smiled to herself and walked over to the brunette, putting the ice pack on the side and lifting Tori's legs up onto the bed, and taking her socks off. Tori slowly woke up, she was a light sleeper, like if the hall light came on she would instantly wake up, even though her door was always shut, she could see the light coming through the cracks between it and the door frame. "Hey baby." Jade whispered, as she stroked Tori's face lightly. "Jadey.." Tori whispered, as she grabbed onto the other girls neck, to bring her closer for a cuddle, which Jade did do, and came closer, wrapping her arms around Tori's waist, they cuddled close for a few minutes but Jade decided to speak before the half-Latina fell back to sleep. "Baby, I brought you up an ice pack." Jade parted with Tori and placed the pack gently against the bruising, before sliding the duvet out from under Tori's body and over the top of her so that she was covered up and getting in next to her. Jade slid one arm under Tori's neck and the other one over her waist, then putting her face closer to the back of Tori's head and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade woke up the next morning. She felt an arm gently tightening on her side, around her waist. Jade slowly turned over in the bed to find a sleepy but awake Tori, and she smiled. The brunette was already gazing back at Jade, with love filling her eyes, the goth brought the tan girl closer to her body and kissed her forehead. "Jade?" She asked, Jade pulled back a little to see what was wrong. "Yes baby?" She asked and Tori smiled, a big smile, teeth showing her nose creasing up and the top slightly. Jade knew she had the cutest girl in the world. "I just love you so much baby girl..." Jade said, after a few moments of looking into the eyes of her lover. "I love you too Jade, I mean I really do!" Tori closed her eyes and cuddled up tighter.

A few hours later, they got up. "Oh, Tori? How is your hand this morning?" Jade asked and walked over to Tori and lifted up her bad hand gently. "It's okay Jade, the swelling and bruising has gone down quite a lot." Tori asked and smiled at the face of Jade, all the adorableness has taken place on Jades face. "Well does it hurt?" Jade lifted her eyes view up to Tori. "Not really Jade, i'll be okay, I promise."

The girls got changed and exited the Vega house. Jade was taking Tori out to a brand new café, they were going to have breakfast there and talk somethings through with eachother. Jade pulled up into the carpark and both girls walked in hand in hand, fingers intertwined. Once they were in, they took a seat at a table in the corner of the shop, windows all around them. The café was set up to look all retro, it was pretty cool.

A waitress walked over to their little table. "What can I get you ladies?" She took out a notepad from the pocketed apron she wore around her front. "Uh, two scrambled egg on toast please? And a coffee and vanilla milkshake." Jade asked and Tori looked over at her raising her eyebrows, Jade smirked, she already knew that she was going to order that, it's her favorite. The waitress walked away. "Jade! How did you know I was gonna order that?" She was shocked. "Well, since it's your favorite I don't think it takes much skill to know." Jade winked at Tori.

"Soo.." Jade asked quietly, as both girls were eating their food. "Yes?" Tori looked up and raised one eyebrow. "I was talking to your Dad last night, he said that maybe we should talk about what happened, with you and the car, and Beck, he said that he can keep him in prison longer..." Jade saw Tori's hands shake slightly at his name. "Honestly Jade, I just want to forget about it..I don't care for revenge or anything really, he didn't hit me, he didn't hit you, well he slapped you, which i'm not happy about but not with his car, I don't feel that making him stay in prison any longer will change anything, I know you will protect me as best as you can and i've got my Dad and stuff..." The tanned girl stated. "Yeah i guess you do Tori, I mean I love you with all my heart, I don't want to push you to do something you wouldn't want to do, of course I will protect you with everything I have..we all care so much, and I don't want you to think that we don-" Jade's voice became quieter and she dropped her knife and fork onto the plate infront of her, her eyes gazing above Tori's head. The brunette turned around as she heard footsteps from behind her and..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JADE POV:

I dropped my knife and fork on the plate in front of me.

A tall hooded man walked up and stopped right behind Tori. "uhh..um..T" No words were forming, I don't know why, who was this dude? I know that shape of his body, he looked muscular, somebody I would see around daily, but my brain would not work for me.

Tori turned around, after hearing my grumbling. Her hands shaking a little bit, maybe because of my reaction? I am never like that! Or maybe she felt it too? Like a big box of weights have been dropped onto the both of us?

The man grabbed onto Tori's arm, his hands were gloved, as he yanked her up, I stood straight up from my seat, causing it to flip backwards and crash onto the floor. Tori looked at me, she had tears in her eyes, my poor Tori, she is so scared. Wait! Why aren't I doing anything? My girlfriend is being yanked away from in front of me and i'm just standing here?

So I run. I run towards my girl and the anonymous man. I link my arms around her waist, and try and rip her away from his grip. This guy still has her in his arms, who the heck is he?

I felt a hand on my stomach and push me onto the ground in one move, my head smashes against the hard ground, and I know it's bleeding terribly, I can feel it pouring down my face. "Jade? Jade!" She is calling my name but I can't move. I can't talk. I can't think.

And suddenly I wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

TORI POV:

Her head smashed against the floor, blood everywhere, dripping down the side of her face, on the floor, on her hands. She was out cold.

...

Suddenly, my vision appears to just be black. I can't see, am I blind? What is happening? I hear constant grumbles from opposite me, but I don't have a clue where I am. My arms have been tied behind me...I think. I'm sat on something, and I know for sure that I have a cloth around my mouth to stop me talking. I can only breath through my nose, which is hard because tears are pouring.

The light gets exposed to me moments later. Something was pulled off of my head, like a bag? I'm not blind! But it takes a few moments for my eyes to adjust.

"Mmph?" I try and say Jade, but it was muffled by the gag. A body lay in front of me, cuts all the way down the pale skin. Dark hair surrounding the head, and a whip that rests against a door.

Her body is covered in one sheet, barely. She is naked under that, what the hell happened, she's my Jade. Mine.

I look down to see that my feet are tied up too. However, I used all my strength to break free, and it worked. Don't even ask me how.

Slowly, I lifted myself over the chair, so my hands aren't behind my back anymore, but still tied up.

Quickly, I was able to pull the gag from my mouth down to my neck. Wow, these guys were crap at keeping me put. "Jade? Jade?" I said in a loud whisper, causing her eyes to open very slightly. "T.." She couldn't talk, blood was dripping down her face, on her arms, legs, hands, everywhere. "Jade! What happened to you baby?" I asked, needing to know now. "I..I w-as ra.." Her breathing went into short sharp breaths. "Jade, baby, you were?" I asked. "Rap..ra" She barely could breath. "Raped?" I asked, hoping for A no, I didn't want anything to happen. She nodded, and I kissed her temple. "It's okay baby, we'll get out of this, okay? I promise."

But I had no clue if we really could.


End file.
